Talk:Tau'va Alternate Universe Timeline (TAU)
This seems interesting. What happens to the necrons? Totalimmortal 05:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I like the premise of this AT. I time I shall make my own. And yes, you already know what if will be about. :) Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 05:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) What anacronym shall we use? TAU AT? Your servant, Gobba42 05:40, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, new ATs everywhere, sounds fun. Though I probably wont be too involved im happy to help if i can. :D My only critique is that perhaps is should be a little more broad than Tau vs 'nids with the IoM smashed in between. Though that is probably is the case. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) The tag should be (TAT) Totalimmortal 06:21, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Clan Bloodtakaz Your servant, Gobba42 14:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I may need to make some Chaos Factions for your Tau to play with Necrus! xD A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 03:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Have you already made up something for V'run? If not, can I cover it? Your servant, Gobba42 19:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) WHAT HERESY IS THIS: "Eldar take their place under the Greater Good"! Da Sphess Elves would go mass suicide before joining the Fishies!. Nah, I'm joking of course, but srsly... I just don't see the Eldar joining the Greater Good without some kind of hidden agenda. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:15, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Eldar joining the Tau? I think they would rather abandon the whole Galaxy. Or atleast not that many, or atleast have some sort of hidden agenda. Didnt they have the whole Rhanda Dranda or whatever thing? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:12, January 27, 2012 (UTC) So about Baal. Did all the sons of sanguinius band together? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Heh, the tau do suck at CQC. Heres another idea, what about the Sanguinor? And how about if the tau want Sanguinius's body for something. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 17:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey , do you think I could create an alternate reality of Hordac the chronologist , the Metamotch , and the Silver Army? I'm curious as the Silver Army is a highly advanced , invasive race bent on conquering and destroying everything while Hordac and the Metamotch want to keep the Army from doing this. Perhaps he and his Metamotch could arrive in the Tau space , and send emergency messages until he and the Metamotch get welcomed? I'm tired right now so I can't think as straight as I normally would...not that I ever thunk straight.Bladiumdragon 22:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Close Quarter Combat. CQB is just as widely used. -- 00:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Still heavily disagree with so many Eldar joining the Tau. Just doesnt feel right ya know? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:49, March 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree. The Eldar being as staunch as they are, and the Tau being as controlling as one can be, I doubt that there would be so many Eldar working with the Tau. :\ Oh yeah. And to Cal's joke a serious reply. There are no canon grounds proving that the Eldar would kill themselves. Unless you've got something to prove your point, the Eldar suffer. >:D --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 00:19, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to add a little bit to the timeline, if I may? Just a little thing about... a rather insignificant space marine chapter of pre-heresy origins getting smacked down by a technologically advanced expanding tau empire? LegionXIII (talk) 17:46, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Yay! \o/ LegionXIII (talk) 10:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC)